Rock & Boys
by Dandelion and Burdock
Summary: TH.Tres chicos no son suficientes en una banda. Necesitan a alguien más. ¿Pero quién tendrá el suficiente potencial para pertenecer a esta banda? ¿Podría ser una chica de gorra negra, jeans desgastados y Converse rojos? ¿Podría surgir amor en una cochera?
1. ¿Un nuevo?

**Disclaimmer:**Los personajes son propiedad de Meyer. La trama es mía, por supuesto.

**Summary:**Tres chicos no son suficientes en una banda. Necesitan a alguien más. ¿Pero quién tendrá el suficiente potencial para pertenecer a esta banda? ¿Podría ser una chica de gorra negra, jeans desgastados y Converse rojos? ¿Podría surgir amor en una cochera?

**Aviso: **Hola, chicas. Sólo quiero advertirles algo. En este FF, Edward va a tocar la guitarra, y aparte el piano, pero después. Les aclararé más las cosas después ¿Ok? Buenos, las dejo para que lean ;)

* * *

**Rock & Boys**

**Uno:  
**_¿Un nuevo?_

_¿Quién es el nuevo de enfrente?_

**Edward POV**

_I might be paranoid  
I' __m boarding the lines  
_'_Cause __they just might split  
Can someone stop the…_

Me quedé a mitad de la nota, y de la canción, mientras Jasper regañaba a Emmett.

— _¿Nose?_ Emmett, ¿Que rayos…?

Dejé la guitarra encima de una repisa de la cochera y miré a Emmett. El aludido se encogió de hombros, con aire inocente. Rodeé los ojos. Era tan imbécil…

— ¿Qué? No se me ocurrió otra palabra.

Jasper le arrebató las hojas. Borró algo y comenzó a escribir. De nuevo.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre, Emmett? _¿Podría alguien detener la nariz? _Idiota ¿Qué clase de estupidez es esa?— el lápiz se despegó del papel—. Listo, quedó mejor así.

— Empecemos de nuevo— suspiré.

—Si, pero después comeremos algo. No quiero tener que comerme mi batería.

Reí y tomé mi guitarra. Emmett tomó asiento detrás de la batería, mientras Jasper afinaba su bajo.

— ¿Listo, Edward?

Asentí, aún riendo entre dientes

Emmett comenzó a tocar, después lo seguimos Jazz y yo. Tomé aire y comencé a cantar:

_I make the most of all the stress  
I try to live without regret,  
but I' m about to break a sweat  
I' m freaking out_

_It's like a poison in my brain  
It's like a fog that blurs the scene  
It's like a vine you can't untame  
Oh I' m freaking out_

_Every time I turn around  
something don't feel right!_

Jasper:

_I might be paranoid_

Edward:  
_I' m boarding the lines  
cause they just might split_

Jasper:  
_Can someone stop the noise?_

Edward:  
_I don't know what it is  
but it just don't fit_

Jasper:  
_I' m paranoid…_

Paramos de cantar, pues aún no estaba terminada. Me gustaba, y mucho.

—Está bien, Jazz. Me agrada la letra— le sonreí —. ¿A ti que te parece, Emm?

— Yo pienso que estaba mejor con la palabra que agregué—Jazz le lanzó una mirada furibunda— pero si, me gusta Jasper. Sólo queda terminarla— ambos sonrieron.

El estómago de Emmett gruñó horriblemente.  
_  
_—Bueno, iré a ver si Esme tiene algo de comer. Estoy famélico. ¡Vamos Jasper!

— ¿Vienes, Edward?

—En un momento.

Ambos salieron de la cochera y se dirigieron a la entrada principal, dejándome sólo.

Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen y tengo 19 años. Me había mudado a Phoenix a la edad de tres años y crecí aquí. En la primaria conocí a mis dos mejores amigos: Emmett McCarty y Jasper Hale. El último tenía una hermana gemela, Rosalie Hale, quién junto con mi hermana Alice, traían nuestro armario de cabeza. Los cinco éramos los mejores amigos, pero nosotros tres estábamos conectados por una cosa en común: La música.

Teníamos una banda. Al principio, yo sólo tocaba el piano, y después decidí aprender a tocar la guitarra eléctrica. Jasper me dijo que el sabía tocar el bajo y Emmett la batería. De ahí surgió la idea de la banda y así nació _20T_. Nuestro máximo sueño era que, algún día, pudiéramos grabar un disco, con nuestras propias canciones. Pero… yo sentía que nos faltaba algo. No sé, talvez otro tipo de sonido, otras canciones…

Otro integrante…

Sacudí la cabeza y me dirigí a la cocina, dentro de la casa, donde Jasper y Emmett atacaban a una bandeja entera de galletas de chocolate.

—Son un par de cerdos. Ustedes van a limpiar todo ese batidillo antes de que mi madre los vea—acto seguido, saque la leche del refrigerador, y tomé directamente del cartón.

—Ew, Edward. Que asco. ¿Es que no tienes educación?—dijo Alice, arrugando la nariz.

—Alice, si Edward tuviera educación, no estaría bebiendo directamente del envase. ¿Por qué no eres una enana normal?—le dijo Emmett después de haber tragado dificultosamente una gran bocado.

Asentí sonriendo, dándole la razón al grandulón. Alice rodó los ojos. Avanzó hasta Jasper y le dio un beso mientras se sentaba en su regazo. El la rodeó con sus brazos.

— ¡Hey! Cuidado con lo que tocas Hale. Por Dios, es mi hermanita.

Ambos rodaron los ojos.

Alice tenía meses siendo novia de Jasper, cuándo este por fin se atrevió a declarársele. El proceso consistió en una larga hora de balbuceos y tartamudeos que parecían no tener fin. Pero al final, lo logró. Mi mente se perdió en el pasado, recorándo aquél día...

—_Vamos Jazz… ¡Tú puedes!— le dije._

_Estábamos escondidos detrás de unos arbustos que se encontraban justo detrás de la banca del parque en la que Jasper había citado a Alice para "charlar"._

—_Y no te preocupes. Si lo arruinas, sólo no serás novio de Alice, si no que pasarás toda tu vida siendo un soltero patético, viviendo en una casona con 27 gatos y un marrano— dijo Emmett, tan lindo como siempre._

_Jasper lo miró, feo. Muy feo._

—_Digo, en serio gracias, eh Emmett. Si sufro depresión, será tu culpa._

_Rodé mis ojos — ¡Mira! ¡Ahí está la pixie del mal!—le dí una palmada en la espalda—, ¡Ve por ella tigre!—le susurré._

—_Vamos, Jazz, el saludo de la buena suerte— cuchicheó mi otro amigo._

—_Oh no, Emmett. No haré eso—bisbiseó Jasper rápidamente._

—_Por favor, Jasper…_

_Jasper bufó, pero brincó y chocó su pecho contra el de Emmett, mientras que al mismo tiempo decía "Poder de machos ¡Arrrg!". Puse mi mano sobre mi boca para controlar mis carcajadas._

— _¿Listo?— el negó con la cabeza frenéticamente_

— _Chicos no me hagan esto, por favor. Les dije que quería hacer esto después, cuándo esté en verdad listo. Talvez… ¿Qué les parece mañana, en la escuela? O pasado mañana, probablemente. O talvez nunca. Si prefiero esa opción._

— _Y nos vale una mierda Jasper. Ve, y declárate de una maldita vez—le espetó Emmett y, acto seguido, lo empujó fuera de los arbustos._

_Jasper saludó a mi hermana, y ella hizo lo propio. Se sentaron y comenzaron a charlar. Después de media hora, la parte culminante llegó._

— _Alice, — comenzó Jasper— te cité aquí porque... hay algo importante que quiero decirte._

_Los ojos de mi hermana brillaron._

—_Entonces, ¡adelante! Dime lo que quieras, Jazz._

_Jasper respiró profundísimo y comenzó._

— _Alice, yo… yo, yo… tengo que decirte que… emm… yo… uh, esto… Alice yo quiero…_

_Demonios. Esto iba a ser más complicado de lo que creí._

—_Maldición. Jasper lo va a arruinar todo…_

_1 hora después…_

—_Alice… yo... Ag, trataré de decirlo, pero no te prometo nada... Alice...— respiró una vez más y soltó:—Alicetúmegustasmuchoymepreguntabasiquieresserminovia…— Jasper tenía la cara como esferita de navidad. Dejó caer el rostro en sus manos, avergonzado._

— _¿Qué rayos…? Jasper está perdido— me cuchicheó Emmett_

_Alice se había quedado inmóvil. Talvez por que no le había entendido nada, talvez porque había perdido una hora de su "perfecta vida" o talvez porque…_

_De repente, ella saltó de su asiento, y comenzó a saltar y dar grititos. Se lanzó a Jasper y se pego a él._

— _¡DIOS, SI! ¡SI QUIERO! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE QUIERO SER TU NOVIA, JASPER HALE! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡No puedo creer que esto esta pasando!..._

_Jasper alzó el rostro, mostrando una radiante sonrisa. Se levantó, cargó a Alice, le dió tres vueltas en el aire, y le plantó un apasionado beso._

_Emmett y yo estábamos estupefactos. No podía ser. ¡Ella le había entendido! Bueno, talvez podría haber sido porque ella puede hablar así de rápido y entender a quién sea…_

_El punto era, que nuestro Jazzy había conseguido a su chica._

—_Me hiciste esperar mucho tiempo— le dijo ella._

— _Lo siento señorita— le contestó él._

**Fin del Flashback**

— ¡Ugh! ¡Alice, Jasper! ¡Por favor, estoy comiendo!

El sonoro grito de Emmett me devolvió a la realidad, para ver que Alice y Jasper compartían un ardiente beso, en el que parecía que ambos querían fundir su cuerpo con el del otro.

Asco.

— ¡Oigan! ¡Eso es desagradable! ¡Hey, ustedes dos, sepárense! ¡AHORA!

Ambos se separaron. Jasper reía entre dientes y Alice me mandó una mirada que decía: "Más te vale dormir con los ojos abiertos esta noche si quieres seguir teniendo la posibilidad de embarazar a alguien". Trague dificultosamente.

—Gracias, Edward. Pensé que vomitaría en cualquier momento— dijo Emmett, aliviado.

Lo miré raro.

—Emmett, eso no sería menos desagradable que la traqueotomía de Jasper.

— ¿Preferirías verme vomitar o ver como Alice se come entero a Jasper?

Tendí mi puño a través de la mesa para chocarlo con el de Emmett

—Siéntete libre de vomitar cuando quieras, hermano. Pero tú limpias.

Esbozó una sonrisa de camaradería.

—Claro. Oye, ¿Crees que me pueda quedar a dormir? Mis padres no están en casa y por alguna razón no quieren dejarme sólo en ella. Dicen que soy irresponsable, pero no lo creo…

—Emmett, para empezar, ¿sabes la definición de _responsabilidad_?—preguntó Jasper.

—Hum… supongo que es… es muy fácil… es… es cuando tú… tú… no me digas, no me digas, lo tengo en la punta de la lengua… creo que debes… uh…

—Eso creí. No te preocupes. En el estudio de Carlisle debe haber un diccionario. ¿Cierto, Ed?

Rodeé los ojos.

— No lo creo Jazz. Carlisle es un experto con las definiciones. Apuesto a que se sabe el diccionario entero… No te aflijas, Emm. Puedes preguntarle a Carlisle cuando llegue—me encogí de hombros, esbozando una sonrisa despreocupada.

—Chicos, ¿Escucharon eso?— dijo Alice, parándose de un salto de las piernas de mi rubio amigo— ¿lo escucharon?

— ¿Qué cosa, Alie?

—Eso, Jazz— y abrió la cortina de un tirón, dejando ver un camión de mudanzas.

Todo se sumió en el silencio

Detrás de ese camión, se encontraba una casa que siempre había estado vacía. No estaba en mal estado, pero jamás había sido habitada. Excepto, talvez, ahora.

—No-puede-ser...—susurró mi hermana— ¡OH, POR DIOS!—su grito retumbó por toda la estancia, sobresaltándonos— ¡Nuevos vecinos! ¡Esme! ¡Mamá, ven, corre! ¡Tenemos nuevos vecinos! ¡Alguien se acaba de mudar a aquí! …—salió disparada escaleras arriba, en pos de mamá.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Puedo quedarme o no?— preguntó Emmett, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Claro—le contesté en el mismo tono despreocupado.

— ¿También yo? Parece que Alice invitó a dormir a Rose aquí, y la verdad no me apetece quedarme sólo en la casa.

Asentí.

Jasper telefoneó a Rosalie, para que le trajera un pijama. Yo le prestaría algo a Emmett.

— ¿Por qué Alice hace tanto alboroto por nuevos en el vecindario?—preguntó Emmett cuando Jasper colgó— No es la gran cosa.

Rodeé los ojos

—Emmett, por si no te has dado cuenta, Alice hace alboroto por todo.

—Touché

El timbre sonó.

— ¡Voy!

Abrí la puerta.

— Hey, Edward ¿Qué hay?—saludó Rosalie, la gemela de Jasper. Era alta, con una figura escultural, rubia, y con ojos azul eléctrico, idénticos a los de su hermano. Pero que fuera rubia, no significaba que fuera tonta. Era una gran chica; tenaz, prudente, lista e intimidante. Además era una experta en autos.

—Nada, Rose. Entra.

Me sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Hola, hermanito—le arrojó algo al rostro— tu ropa.

— ¡Hey, Rose!— rugió Emmett— ¿Qué hay, Barbie?

Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

—Nada, imbécil.

—Respeta la casa Hale, al menos eso—me carcajeé.

Cuándo Jasper nos presentó a su hermana, Rosalie y Emmett se la pasaban bromeando todo el tiempo. Se hicieron amigos muy rápido. Pero ahora, era diferente. Ahora ambos se molestaban, diciéndose insultos, como ahora. Emmett lo hacía por que le gustaba Rose y le agradaba hacerla enfadar, pero Rosalie sólo lo hacía por no quedarse atrás.

Las risas de Emmett, junto con las de Jasper sonaron por toda la casa.

—Dios, Rosalie. Que vocabulario. Me avergüenzas—dijo Jasper, con horror fingido.

—Calla. ¿Dónde está la enana?

El grito de Alice provino desde el piso de arriba.

— ¡Te escuche, Hale!

La rubia rodó los ojos. Se dirigió a la nevera y sacó una soda. Tomó un sorbo, y la dejó sobre la barra.

— ¿Qué hay con el camión de mudanzas? No sabía que se mudaría alguien nuevo al vecindario.

—Nadie de nosotros sabía, Barbie. Duh— dijo Emmett, antes de dale un trago a la soda de Rosalie.

Ella le dio un golpe en la nuca, haciendo que escupiera el líquido por todo el desayunador de la cocina.

— Que-asco. Emmett— señalé toda la barra— limpia eso, cerdo.

—Pero ¡Fué Rosalie!

Suspiré, frustrado.

— ¿Quién lo escupió?— pregunté retóricamente. Hizo un puchero.

—Yo

— ¿Quién lo limpia?

—Mierda, yo.

— ¿Entonces?

—Ya voy— gruñó.

Tomó un trapo y comenzó a limpiar.

—Así me gusta. Ya vas aprendiendo.

Le saqué la lengua cuando el hizo lo mismo.

—En fin,—continuó Rosalie— ¿Dónde estaba? Ah, sí. ¿Y ese camión?

Su hermano y yo nos encogimos de hombros.

—Supongo que Alice está planeando algo para darles la bienvenida a los nuevos vecinos ¿No?— aventuró ella.

— Supones bien— dijo la peque, entrando a la cocina y tomando asiento en un banco— me ayudarás, ¿Cierto, Rose?— hizo un hermoso pucherito.

— Maldición, Alice. Sabes que no puedo decirte que no cuando pones esas caras—hizo una mueca—. Te ayudaré—refunfuñó.

Alice aplaudió, soltando grititos de felicidad. —Lo, ó _la_ veremos mañana, después de la escuela. ¿De acuerdo? E iremos todos— me miró— Y cuando digo todos, tú también vas a ir,_ Edward._

Rodeé los ojos, algo disgustado.

— Si, si, Alice. Como quieras. Pero tendría que ser después del ensayo. Tenemos que terminar la canción chicos—.

—Si, si, Edward. Como quieras— dijo Alice, imitando mi gesto. Rodeé los ojos, de nuevo.

Las chicas se retiraron, dejándonos a nosotros tres solos.

—Sólo espero—les susurré a mis amigos, sonriéndoles de manera cómplice—, que sea_ un chico._

Los tres reímos entre dientes.

* * *

Canción: _Paranoid_ _de The Jonas Brothers_

**N/A:**

¡Hey! ¿Que tal? Si, sé lo que van a decir _"¿Esta loca ya anda con otro FF?" "¿Y el otro?"_ xD ¡No teman! Seguiré con **Who are you?** ¡Ya tengo el segundo cap! ¡Oh, yeah! xD Lo subiré mañana, sábado 29.08.09 ¡Estén pendientes! ;) También subiré un One-Shot, pero aún no sé como titularlo.

Aclaraciones: El nombre de la banda se pronuncia _TwentyT._ TwentyT= 20T. ¿Entendieron? ¡Oh, vamos! No está tan difícil xD

Bien, me voy, por que se supone que estoy haciendo "Tarea" . ¡Pero que aplicada! ¿Verdad?

¡REVIEWS! *-*

C'ya!

**CrazyLee.~**

* * *

* * *


	2. La chica de los Converse rojos

**Disclaimmer:**Los personajes son propiedad de Meyer. La trama es mía, por supuesto.

**Summary:**Tres chicos no son suficientes en una banda. Necesitan a alguien más. ¿Pero quién tendrá el suficiente potencial para pertenecer a esta banda? ¿Podría ser una chica de gorra negra, jeans desgastados y Converse rojos? ¿Podría surgir amor en una cochera?

* * *

**  
Rock & Boys**

_by CrazyLee  
_

* * *

**  
Dos:  
**_La chica de los Converse rojos_

_«Me debes dinero, Emmett»  
_

* * *

**  
Edward POV**

—Levántate, Edward.

— Vete, Alice— alegué, con mi voz amortiguada por la almohada.

— Párate ya. ¡Es tarde!

—Cállate y deja dormir.

—Edward, no me obligues a hacerlo. Tengo un silbato y un altavoz conmigo.

Gruñí, más dormido que despierto. Le lancé a una almohada a Alice, esperando darle. Y, como no, se oyó el golpe sordo que hizo la almohada al impactar en el suelo. La enana la había esquivado.

—3…

—Alice, cierra la boca.

—2…

— ¡Lárgate, Alice!

— ¡1! ¡ANTHONY!—gritó Alice, a través del altavoz— ¡Mueve tu inútil trasero de esa cama y BAJA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!— sonó el silbato, haciéndome caer de la cama.

— ¡La pagarás caro, Alice!— rugí, corriendo detrás de ella.

Pero ella era más delgada y rápida. Saltó en mi cama, y me esquivó con una agilidad digna de una acróbata. Salió riendo de la habitación. Corrí y abrí la puerta de un tirón.

Hijos de…

Los cuatro estaban muertos. Y si no morían a la primera, ya me las arreglaría a la segunda.

— ¡Alice! ¡Jasper! ¡Rosalie! ¡EMMETT! ¡Ojalá se pudran en …!— vociferé bajando las escaleras, dejando un gran rastro de agua.

Si, exacto. Justo lo que están pensando. Y sabía que Emmett había metido por lo menos un dedo en esto.

— ¡Es para que estés más despierto Eddie!—aulló Emmett, entre sus estridentes carcajadas, y las risas de los demás.

Gruñí.

— ¿Contentos? Ya estoy despierto; posiblemente me de un resfriado… Me largo a bañar— espeté, dejando atrás a ese pequeño grupo de hienas histéricas.

Arg. Me las pagarían. Talvez no hoy, talvez no mañana. Ni pasado mañana, ni el día después de ese. Ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente…

Me metí a bañar, no sin antes revisar el reloj. Genial. Tan sólo 20 minutos para volar a la escuela. Si llegaba tarde de nuevo, el director no dudaría en castigarme, por primera vez. Y estaba seguro, de que lo disfrutaría.

— Edward, ¡Vámonos, que se hace tarde!

— Alice, ¿por qué rayos no manejas tu auto?

— ¡No quiero que le pase nada a Porsche Jr!

—Ag. ¡Ya voy! Ya voy.

Me vestí rápidamente, descartando la posibilidad de peinar mi cabello. Tomé mis libros, mi mochila y las llaves del auto; y, en vez de bajar las escaleras como cualquier persona normal, me deslicé a lo largo del barandal.

— ¿No vas a desayunar nada?— Me preguntó Rosalie.

— ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Sólo quedan 12 minutos para llegar a la escuela! ¡Vámonos ya o los dejo!— vociferé saliendo de la casa. Tras de mí se formó una fila india para entrar a mi bebé.

Aquél fiel Volvo llegó a mi vida a los 16 años. Un año después, llegó mi tercer bebé: mi guitarra. Pero mi primer bebé es, y siempre será, mi amado piano. El elegante y fino piano negro de cola, que se erguía majestuosamente en la sala, pertenecía a mí desde mi tierna edad de cinco años. Me interpondría entre el y una bala, _literalmente._

— ¿Cómo creen que sea el nuevo o nueva?—saltó Alice, ami lado. Bufé.

—Da igual, Alice. El caso es hacerlo sentir cómodo y bienvenido. ¿No recuerdas como nos trataban los demás al llegar nosotros aquí?

—Tienes razón, Edward. Debemos _hacerla_ sentir _cómoda_—afirmó.

Emmett frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que será mujer?

—Sólo lo sé.

—Enana, sé razonable. Si fuera una chica ¿no crees que ya hubiera salido de su casa, para conocer por lo menos el vecindario? O para hacer, no sé… ¿nuevos amigos? Yo que sé, pero suena lógico, ¿Cierto?

Las comisuras de los labios de las chicas decayeron un poco.

—Tiene razón, Ali— refunfuñó Rosalie, enfurruñándose en su asiento.

Alice asintió tristemente. De repente, levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos brillaban con nueva esperanza.

— ¿Y si esta chica es diferente?— volteó la cabeza para quedar de frente a Rosalie— Y si… ¿no es cómo las demás? ¿Qué tal si no es muy sociable, o algo por el estilo?

Emmett se alarmó.

— ¿Te escuchaste, Alice? ¿Qué clase de chica no socializa?

Alice sonrió con suficiencia.

—La que se acaba de mudar frente a la casa.

Emmett esbozó un gesto burlón.

— ¿Estás de humor para apostar, Alice?

—Por supuesto, grandulón. Yo siempre estoy de humor _para todo._

Captando el doble sentido de sus últimas palabras, las mejillas de Jasper adquirieron un ligero tono rosa. Rosalie y yo nos partíamos de risa.

— Veinte verdes a que es una chica— sentenció Alice

—Veinte billetes a que es un chico— desafió Emmett

—Trato—dijeron ambos, estrechando las manos.

—Bien inversionistas, hemos llegado—anuncié estacionándome—. ¡Y sólo nos quedan cinco minutos! ¡Corran!

Los demás salieron corriendo como fugitivos hacia el salón de clases. Justo cuándo salí del coche, y no tengo idea de cómo, mis llaves salieron volando de mis manos, Cayendo quién sabe en que parte del estacionamiento.

Demonios. _4 minutos_, me recordó mi mente.

No hace falta decir, que en ese momento estaba histérico, dando vueltas cómo tonto por toda la extensión de tres mil metros cuadrados que tiene el estacionamiento escolar, mareándome para encontrar las estúpidas llaves.

_3 minutos._

Rayos, ahora sí me estaba poniendo nervioso, si no encontraba las malditas llaves, mis padres me ahorcarían, el director me castigaría, moriría, y nada de eso sería lindo. Muchas personas me extrañarían; o al menos eso creo.

_2 minutos._

Ese era el momento perfecto para echarme a llorar cómo niño pequeño en medio del estacionamiento. _Mis llaves_, pensé con agonía. Eran mis primeras llaves, nunca las había perdido. Sentía dolor, sentía desesperación… Ya ni siquiera sé que sentía.

_1 minuto…_

Bueno, este era el fin. Lo más extraño de todo, es que no vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos. La esperanza se había ido hacía horas, arrastrando a mi paz con ella. Estaba perdido.

Alguien a mi espalda se aclaró la garganta. _Si no se va_, pensé, _se quedará para ser testigo de mi explosión de ira. Sea quien sea._

—Disculpa, ¿Son tuyas?—me preguntó una voz dulce, como un caramelo. Una mano blanca, muy blanca, me extendió mis llaves. Levanté la vista, para encontrarme con unos extraordinarias órbes chocolates.

Si se le observaba de lejos, pudo haberse hecho pasar por un chico. Pero de cerca era diferente.

Las facciones eran suaves, sonrosadas y muy delicadas para un chico. Su cabellera caoba estaba recogida por una cola de caballo, escondida bajo una gorra negra. Su figura no era escultural, como la de Rosalie, ni muy delgada cómo la de Alice, pero tenía curvas donde la debí tener. Era _normal_. Portaba una playera negra y jeans desgastados del mismo color.

Pero lo que más llamó mi atención, era su calzado.

Llevaba unos tenis. Pero no cualquier clase de tenis. Eran Converse rojos. Ya nadie usaba Converse rojos, porque «_habían pasado de moda»._ Yo tenía unos, pero jamás los usaba. Ese par también era uno de mis preciados bebés.

El timbre sonó.

Mierda.

—Maldición…— mascullé.

— ¿Disculpa?— pregunto, confundida, aun tendiéndome las llaves.

Sonreí, dándole confianza. Ella se ruborizó.

—Si, son mías— le debía la vida a esta chica, aunque no toda completa—, gracias—dejo caer las llaves en mi mano—. Lindos tenis.

Ella sonrió.

—Gracias.

— ¡Señor Cullen!— rugió el director detrás de mí, haciendo que, instintivamente, me encogiera ante su furiosa voz.

—Maldición— repetí, en voz baja. Le dí la cara al director—. Buenos días, Director Green—saludé.

—No tienen nada de buenos, señor Cullen, si no se encuentra dentro del salón—bufó— ¿Porque no ha entrado a clases, aún?

—Eh… pues, lo que sucedió es que… verá, yo… yo estaba…

—Discúlpelo, profesor— intervino la chica, rápidamente— fue mi culpa el retrasarlo. Le estaba pidiendo indicaciones, cuando justamente tocó la campana. Lo lamento, ha sido mi culpa— me envió un rápido guiño, que al director le pasó desapercibido.

Me quedé embobado. ¿Por qué hacía eso? Era muy mala mentirosa. Talvez el temblor de su voz se confundiera con la vergüenza. El director se le quedó viendo con una espesa ceja negra levantada.

—Ajá. Usted debe ser la señorita…

—Swan. Isabella Swan, profesor.

—Bien, señorita Swan; ya que está muy interesada en conocer la escuela, y ya que el joven Cullen se quedó sin un día de clase—me miró—, talvez podría mostrarle el lugar. ¿Cierto, señor Cullen?— asentí—. ¡Bien!, que tengan un buen día.

El director Green dio media vuelta, y se dirigió a su oficina, dejándonos a ambos plantados en el estacionamiento.

— Rayos— murmuró la chica, a mi lado— lo siento tanto. No debí entrometerme. Ahora tendrás que cargar todo el día conmigo— sonrió de lado.

Reí.

—No te preocupes. Es mejor así; conozco cada uno de los rincones de esta escuela. No hay mejor guía que yo—le devolví la sonrisa. Ella se ruborizó aún más.

—Entonces…— rasqué mi nuca— te llamas…

—Bella— susurró, mirándose los pies— Bella Swan.

—Bella…— murmuré, embelesado—, te hace justicia…

Pude escuchar como su respiración se aceleraba, y sus mejillas se encendían aún más. Sonreí de lado. Esta chica era _tan_ hermosa…

—Mucho gusto, Bella. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen— extendí mi mano para chocarla con la suya. Sentí un hormigueo por todo mi costado derecho—. Así que, ¿acabas de mudarte?

Ella comenzó a caminar, imitándome.

—Si, ayer— murmuró.

—De acuerdo. Pues, como ya lo viste, este es el estacionamiento. Tres mil metros cuadrados de puro asfalto resbaloso.

Ella rió conmigo.

—Me agrada, aunque sea resbaloso.

—Y luego tenemos los edificios uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco. Los otros cuatro están detrás de estos. En los cinco primeros, se imparten diferentes materias: — le señalé cada edificio— Español, Cálculo, Biología, Tutoría, Historia, y muchas más —la miré—. ¿Cuál es tu materia preferida?— le pregunté, mientras caminábamos hacia estos.

— Literatura, ¿y la tuya?

— Biología, supongo.

Y así le enseñé toda la escuela a aquella linda chica de ojos chocolates. El gimnasio, la cafetería, el patio del receso, los edificios —sin entrar a los salones— y todo lo demás.

Me enteré de que tenía la misma edad que yo, y vivía con su padre, Charlie Swan, el nuevo jefe de policía de Phoenix. Era la nueva chica de enfrente. Su madre, Reneé, había muerto hacía 7 años. Detestaba el frío y la humedad. Amaba los clásicos, fueran en música o literatura. Era mala para Cálculo. Tímida e introvertida; hogareña. Y muchas cosas más, que se guardaron detalle por detalle, en el nuevo espacio dedicado exclusivamente a ella en mi memoria.

— Y eso nos lleva de vuelta al estacionamiento. ¿Qué te pareció?— le pregunté después de haber recorrido toda la bendita escuela. Nos habíamos llevado todo el día.

—Es genial, me agrada. Gracias por habérmela mostrado, Edward.

—De nada— murmuré, mirándola encantado— en ese momento sonó la campana.

—Perdón por haberte hecho perder un día entero de clases.

—Me salvaste del director. Vida por vida, ¿sabes?

Sonrió, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

—Supongo que sí.

Los chicos comenzaron a salir de los salones, dirigiéndose a sus respectivos autos. Varios se nos quedaron viendo.

— ¿Te parece si nos vemos en tu casa para que te explique los métodos de evaluación y la actitud de los maestros?— le pregunté.

— ¡Claro! ¿Te parece a las… cinco?

—Bien, allá te veo.

Se acercó y besó mi mejilla. Su boca se acercó ami oído.

—Gracias de nuevo, _Edward._

Dio media vuelta, y salió corriendo por la entrada del frente.

Me quedé plantado en el estacionamiento, sonriendo como idiota y palpándome la zona donde sus labios rozaron mi mejilla. Las piernas me flaquearon. Mi nombre en su voz sonaba como arrullo.

— ¡Tierra llamando Edward!— dijeron Jasper y Emmett, haciendo que su voz sonara como radio y pasándome las manos enfrente del rostro. Parpadeé, saliendo de mí transe.

— Lucías como un completo imbécil, Edward— dijo Alice.

— ¿Qué no siempre luce así?— murmuró Rosalie, con una risita. Emmett y Jasper se rieron ruidosamente.

Alice rodó los ojos, sonriendo.

—Como sea. Bueno, ¿Y por que la sonrisa marca Demi Lobato?

Rodé los ojos.

—Por nada, Alice. ¿Es que no puedo sonreír como idiota por que quiero?

Se me quedaron viendo raro, para después partirse a carcajadas. Bufé y me dirigí al auto.

— ¿Por qué no entraste a clases, Eddie?— preguntó Jasper, subiendo al auto— ¿Te atrapó Greene, cierto?— dijo, riéndose junto con Emmett.

— Si, _Jazzy_. Me atrapó, me acorraló, y lo mejor de todo es que no me castigó.

— _¿No te castigo?_ ¡No es justo! A mí siempre me castiga— se quejó Emmett.

— A ti _siempre_ te pasa todo, Emmett. Sea bueno o malo— sonreí maliciosamente—. Por cierto, será mejor que vallas consiguiendo dinero.

— ¿Por qué?

— Sólo digo. No quiero que estés llorando al rato.

Llegamos a la casa y todos bajaron como despavoridos; sabíamos lo que se avecinaba. Alice acorraló a todos en la sala, y no dejó que nadie se le escapara; aunque yo era el menor, me sentía incluso más chico que Alice ante su furia.

—Ajajá. ¿Con que huyendo de mí, verdad? Pues fíjense que no, se me largan a duchar. Escogeré sus atuendos, y luego… Haremos la visita que _todos _ansiamos hacer. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?— nos miró, diciendo _«atrévanse a contradecirme»._

Emmett abrió boca.

— ¿No estás de acuerdo con Emmett?

El no dijo nada.

—Hum, ¿quién más no está de acuerdo? ¡Alcen la mano los que están de acuerdo conmigo!

Los Hale y yo alzamos la mano, junto con la de Alice.

— Bien, como Emmett no está de acuerdo, será el primero. Fuera de aquí, grandulón.

Emmett salió disparado escaleras arriba. Nosotros tres lo imitamos.

— ¡Tienen 10 minutos!— canturreó Alice.

— Dios, no puedo creer que nos trate así— dije, entrando a mi cuarto. Jasper se carcajeó.

—Yo creo que es maravillosa.

— Para ti es maravillosa porque estás estúpidamente enamorado, _Jazzy._

El rodó los ojos, quitándose la camisa. El usaría el baño primero.

— Hey, tú, _Stripperella_** (1)** —le reclamé—. Ahí está el baño, también puedes cerrar la puerta, te doy permiso de usarla. En serio, no me enojo si te desvistes allá adentro.

Mientras Jasper se metía al baño, me tumbé en mi cama. Prendí el aire acondicionado, que era uno de esos muchos días calurosos en Phoenix. El pensar en calor me trajo a la mente los ojos chocolates de la chica que rescató mis llaves. Sabía que ella era la chica de enfrente, la que se mudó ayer, la antisocial, la diferente, la que haría que Emmett le debiera veinte dólares a mi hermana.

_La que yo había deseado que fuera un chico_. Y la verdad era que algo en mi interior (todo mi interior) se alegraba de que el destino me hubiera contradecido. Sentía que algo bueno saldría de esto.

Jasper salió de bañar, y le seguí yo. Alice dejó ropa en la cama, y nos vestimos. Sólo esperaba que Jasper no estuviera usando mi ropa interior. La Pixie moriría en caso de que me llegara a enterar de que Emmett tenía mis calzoncillos puestos. Ugh, tendría que quemarlos.

Las chicas estaban listas e impecables cuando los tres bajamos. Rose se colgó del brazo de su hermano. Emmett salió detrás de ellos, molestando a Rosalie y haciendo reír a Jasper.

Sentí una manita rodear la mía, caliente y suave.

— ¿Estás nervioso?— me murmuró Alice, a pesar de que estábamos solos en la casa. No me miraba a mí, sino a la puerta abierta.

—Algo.

— No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien— tiró suavemente de mi mano—. Vamos, hermano.

Correspondí a su sonrisa.

— Vamos.

Cruzamos la calle, y alcanzamos a los demás en al puerta de la casa de enfrente.

—¿ Listos?— susurró Rosalie. Nosotros asentimos y ella tocó el timbre.

— Compórtense—. Nos advirtieron ambas chicas.

Nadie abrió, pero había alguien dentro. Desde el otro lado se oían varios acordes de guitarra, una vieja_ Telecaster_ **(2)**, sin duda. Emmett empezó a golpear el suelo con el pie.

— ¿Podrías callarte?— espetó Rosalie, al cabo de cinco minutos.

El frunció el ceño.

— Cállate tú.

— No quiero— le respondió Rosalie.

—Fabuloso— mascullé.

— Por favor, no empiecen— rogó Jasper.

— ¡Yo tampoco! — continuó Emmett.

— ¡Joder! ¡Que te calles! ¿No entiendes?

— ¡Me callas cuando me mantengas, Hale!

— ¡YO TE MANTENGO, McCarty!— explotó Rosalie.

— ¡CÁLLENSE AMBOS, YA!— vociferé.

— ¡No le grites a Rosalie!— gritó Jasper

— ¡Le grito si se me antoja!

— ¡No me grites, Cullen! — amenazó el, aunque la sonrisa de su rostro era de diversión.

— ¡No le grites a Jasper!— chilló Alice—, ¡La única que puede gritarle soy yo!

— ¡Si! ¡La única que me puede…! ¡Hey!

— ¡Cierra la boca Alice! — gritó Emmett.

— ¡No calles a Alice, Emmett!

Y así nos sumergimos en una discusión basada más que nada, en gritos. Emmett y Rosalie estaban que se agarraban a golpes, Alice y Jasper trataban de calmarlos— a gritos— y yo sólo me sostenía el puente de la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar.

Comencé a presionar el timbre como loco; llegó un momento en que no despegué el dedo del botón.

— ¡JODER! ¿QUIÉN TOCA LA PUERTA COMO AR…?

Dijo una voz desde adentro, al mismo tiempo que se abría la bendita puerta, dejando ver a la chica que había conocido en la mañana, portando la misma vestimenta. Todos, incluso los que estaban gritando, callaron abruptamente.

—_Oh-Dios…_— murmuró, _Bella_.

Todos formaron una fila india tras de mí, dejándome al frente de la situación. Bufé. _Gracias por su apoyo, _pensé.

— Am, hola, Bella. ¿Te acuerdas… de mí?—. Pregunté nervioso.

Ella parpadeó, supongo que sorprendida. Primera impresión: _del asco._

—S-si, es sólo que… pensé que llegarías más tarde. A las cinco ¿Recuerdas?

— Son las cinco— saltó Alice detrás de mí. Me apartó de un ligero empujón y le tendió la mano—. Soy Alice Cullen, hermana de Edward. Y… ¿tú eres…?

—Isabella Swan, aunque me pueden llamar Bella. Todos… ustedes. Mucho gusto.

Emmett apartó de un codazo a mi hermana.

— El gusto es mío, Bella. Soy Emmett «El Grandioso»McCarty.

Todos rodamos los ojos. Ella simplemente rió.

—De acuerdo, gracias Emmett.

Rosalie y Jasper pasaron al frente, y ambos dejaron un beso en las mejillas de Bella.

— Hola, Bella— saludaron al mismo tiempo.

Ella los miró asombrada.

— Us… ustedes son… ¿Gemelos?

Ellos asintieron, riendo.

— Ella es Rosalie— dijo Jazz—, y el es Jasper—completó Rose. — Y juntos somos… ¡Los gemelos Hale!

—Oh… Impresionante.

Todos reímos.

— Pasen, pasen. Están en su casa.

— Gracias.

Bella nos mostró toda su casa, su nueva casa. Nos invitó a cenar lasaña, ya que su padre trabajaría hasta tarde, y ella misma la preparó; era una excelente cocinera. Vimos unas cuantas películas, platicamos sobre la escuela, y muchas cosas más. Vi como Jasper la aplastaba en ajedrez, pero ella lo hizo papilla en dominó. Emmett la enseñó a jugar videojuegos, las chicas se quedaron jugando con su cabello, diseñando diferentes modos de peinarla.

Dieron las nueve, y muy tristemente, tuvimos que despedirnos.

— Wow, chicos. Gracias por venir a visitarme— dijo acompañándonos a la puerta.

— No fue nada, Bella. Fue un gusto conocerte. Siéntete libre de venir a visitarnos. Nos vemos en la escuela— se despidió Alice.

Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie se despidieron de Bella. Todos menos yo. Los vi cruzar la cale de reojo, pero por más que quería no podía apartar la mirada de la hermosa guitarra que se erguía en la sala.

— ¿Te gusta?— me preguntó ella—. ¿Verdad que es preciosa?— dijo ella con adoración.

— Es una preciosa _Telecaster_, Bella.

—Sí…supongo que el rojo es su color.

Ambos mirábamos embelesado a la grandiosa guitarra.

— ¿Puedo…?

— Adelante.

Me acerqué a ella, y la levanté. La puse en mis brazos como si fuera una creatura recién nacida.

— Se siente tan… _bien._

— ¿Tú tocas?

— Sí, la guitarra.

— ¿Qué guitarra?

Sonreí.

— No te voy a decir. Tienes que ir a mi casa para verla.

Ella frunció el ceño y se mordió los labios. Cruzó los brazos, enfurruñada.

— Puedo vivir con la curiosidad.

Alcé las cejas.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— Sí.

— No lo creo.

Ella me lanzó una mirada de ansiedad.

— ¿Puedo ir mañana a las seis?

— A las seis te veo. Adiós, Bella.

Ella rodó los ojos.

— _Hasta pronto_, Edward.

Salí y crucé la calle para llegar a mi casa. Lo primero que oí al entrar fue las carcajadas de Rosalie y Jasper, gruñidos de Emmett, y la voz triunfante de Alice:

— Emmett, me debes dinero.

* * *

**(1)** _Stripperella:_ Serie estadounidense creada por Stran Lee, que habla sobre una stripper llamda Erotica Jones, que al mismo tiempo es la agente secrteta/super heroína _Stripperrella. _

**(2)**_ Fender Telecaster:_ guitarra eléctrica de cuerpo macizo mundialmente conocida, llamada "la tabla" en sus comienzos. Se caracteriza por la simplicidad en su diseño y por el sonido que se obtiene de sus pastillas de bobinado simple.

_

* * *

_

**  
N/A:**

WA! Aquí en México son las... —consulta el reloj—, son las 9.37 Pm. & estoy haciendo tarea (álgebra, para ser exactos), ceno & me estoy cayendo de sueño. ¡Y todo por Ustedes! No me estoy quejando, sólo digo. Déjenme estoy algo Loca xD Segundo cap. ¿Que tal? ¿Sigo? ¿Lo dejo? ¿Lo abandono? Ja, espero sus reviews ;).

Chicas, hay un minúsculo problema: hace unos días recibí un review donde se mencionaba que _estas prohibidos los Fics que contengan material musical._ Entoooonces, supongo que no podré poner las canciones que tenía preparadas ¬¬+. **Lagrimas-oscuras**, yo también quería mencionar _Congratulations, I hate you_ de Alesana. Son mi banda favorita Y_Y. Ni modo, no se pueden romper las reglas :(.

Well, me tengo que ir. El libro de _Baldor_ me espera -.-+

REVIEWS! ¡Se los ruego! ._.

**.CrazyLee***


End file.
